In radionavigation, a device can estimate a position using radio frequency (RF) signals. It can be difficult to compute an accurate position solution in challenging signal environments such as urban canyons, areas of dense foliage, and indoor environments. RF signals may interact with elements of these environments, resulting in effects such as multipath, signal reflection, and/or the like that may affect accuracy of position estimation. Conventional techniques for a radionavigation receiver can include identifying outlier signals and removing them from the navigation solution or decreasing their impact on the solution. These techniques are sometimes referred to as receiver autonomous integrity monitoring (RAIM), wherein the receiver uses some prior knowledge of its navigation solution and/or a redundant set of signal measurements to identify and handle outliers caused by interference. Conventionally, RAIM works well when there are a large number of signals available and a small number of outliers relative to the total number of signals.